Surprises
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A what if story ...about a couple
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place in the sixth season. Carol is pregnant with the twins she is married to Doug and the stabbing hasn't happened yet. Carter is still living with Kerry.   
  
This is a what if story. What if Peter and Elizabeth had stayed together this what could have happened.  
  
  
Surprises  
  
Chapter: 1 Elizabeth's Discovery  
  
  
Elizabeth Corday heard her alarm going off she rolled over to see what time it was. It was almost six o'clock and Elizabeth felt awful but she knew she had to get up and get ready for her shift. She had two surgeries secluded for this morning. She sat up swinging her feet on to the floor she stood up and fell back down when she got dizzy. Elizabeth sat there for a minute before standing up again. She got into the shower and stood under the stream of water it felt good against her aching body. When she finished her shower she dressed in her favorite black skirt and purple sweater. She was about to head out the door when she started to feel nauseated she turned and ran to the bathroom. Elizabeth just wanted to climb back into bed but she dragged herself out the door and to work.  
  
Later that morning Elizabeth was still feeling terrible. She was making her way to the elevator when Carol spotted her. "Hey Elizabeth you look terrible" Elizabeth smiled "Thanks Carol its nice to see you too" Carol frowned "I'm serious you should let one of the doctors take a look at you" Elizabeth leaned against the wall when she was hit by another dizzy spell. " I really don't have time right now Carol I have two surgeries secluded for this morning and I'm already running late I have to scrub in for a laparotomy in fifteen minutes, but if I get some time I'll come back down later." Carol nods "Ok Elizabeth"  
  
Elizabeth gets on the elevator riding to the surgical floor. She starts to feel nauseous again. The elevator stops and the doors open. Elizabeth runs to find a bathroom. She runs into Ramono" Lizzy I must say you look like hell that boyfriend of yours must not be taking care of you" Elizabeth rolled her eyes "Not now Robert" She pushes him out of the way and ran to the ladies room. She gets sick several times before flushing the toilet. She leaned against the stall she knew she had no business working like this. She pulled herself up and walked over to the sink. She splashed some cold water on her sweat covered face..  
  
She found Dr. Anspaugh doing rounds. "Excuse me Dr. Anspaugh can speak with you for a minute" Sure Dr. Corday what is it" Elizabeth was getting dizzy again she had to sit down. "Dr. Anspaugh I had two surgeries secluded for this morning but I'm feeling pretty sick" He looked at her noting that she didn't look well. "Ok Dr. Corday you go down stairs to the ER let someone check you out I'll handle your surgeries" Elizsabeth thanked him and headed back down to the ER.  
  
Elizabeth steps off the elevator and into the ER. She spots Kerry and Carol over by the admit desk. She starts to walk toward them when she faints. Kerry and Carol had seen her fall. They raced over to her. Kerry screams "We need a gurney over here!" Doug comes flying over with a gurney. He realizes its Elizabeth. He looked to Kerry and Carol for answers "What happened" Carol tells Doug about seeing Elizabeth earlier looking terrible. Kerry finishes saying "she got off the elevator and passed out. Doug gently lifts Elizabeth and lays her on the gurney. They wheel her into an exam room. Carol draws Elizabeth's blood and starts an IV while Kerry and Doug examine her. Kerry looks at Carol "We found nothing physically wrong with her maybe her blood work will tell us something." Carol nods " I'll run the blood up to the lab." Elizabeth starts to stir. Kerry whispers "Elizabeth do you know where you are?" Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Kerry and Doug. She slowly nods whispering "the ER" "Kerry what happened" Kerry looks at Doug then at Elizabeth "You passed you, Carol said you were sick earlier" Kerry noticed that Elizabeth looked a little frightened " Elizabeth are you ok do you want me to call Peter?" Elizabeth shook her head "No, no I'm fine" Kerry smiles "Ok let me know if you change you're mind. Elizabeth nods.  
  
Carol walks back in the room with a big grin on her face. "Elizabeth you're not sick" Elizabeth sat up and looked at her with confusion. "If I'm not sick then what's wrong with me?" Carol got excited. " Elizabeth you're Pregnant!" Elizabeth whispers "pregnant!" She falls back on her pillow. Kerry smiles "Now do you want me to call Peter?" Elizabeth looked at her "No please no I don't want him to know yet!" Kerry and Doug's pagers started going off followed by Carol's. Kerry looks at her pager "Elizabeth there's a mva coming in to the ER so they need us will you be ok?" Elizabeth smiled "I'll be fine Kerry Thank you, all of you" The three smile and disappear out the door leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts. " A baby I wonder how Peter will take it Reese is only 3 years old would he be ready for or even want another baby" She placed her hand on her stomach she knew one thing. She loved Peter with all her heart and knowing that his baby was growing inside of her made her love him even more.  
  
  
  
Surprises  
Chapter 2: Peter's Life Changing Decision  
Coming Soon!!!   



	2. Chapter 2: Peter's Life Changing Decisio...

Surprises  
Part 2: Peter's Life Changing Decision   
  
  
  
  
Peter Benton sat on his bed a picture of Elizabeth stared back at him from the dresser. In his hands he held a small velvet box. In the box was a beautiful diamond ring. A lot had been going through his mind lately. He never felt this way about anyone before. There had been other women in his life . Carla was the mother of his son but all she thought about was herself . Peter couldn't believe that Carla had tried to take Reese to Germany with her and her new husband Roger. Then there was his short lived affair with Jeanie. He cared about her but that's As far as his feeling went for her. Elizabeth was different she made him feel things he never felt before he loved her . Sometimes he'd lay awake at night and imagine spending the rest of his life with her. He knew he wanted to marry her. Peter opened the box and looked at the ring. There was a part of him that was scared she'd say no and walk out of his life forever, but the bigger part of him was sure she'd say yes. He looked at her picture on the dresser. He knelt down on one knee and practiced his proposal. He knew if anyone saw him doing this they would think he was crazy but he wanted the proposal to be prefect he wanted Elizabeth to have the proposal of her dreams. After practicing his proposal a few more times he closed the little box putting it in his pocket. He was off to the ER to see if Elizabeth was free for lunch he had the prefect plan.  
  
  
Peter walked into the ER. He saw Kerry finishing up with a patient. He walked over to her "Hey Kerry is Elizabeth around" Kerry smiled at him "Peter she was taking a nap in exam room four." Kerry didn't want to break her promise to Elizabeth so she said nothing about the baby. Peter wondered why she kept smiling at him . "Ok thank you Kerry" Kerry kept smiling "You're welcome" Peter walked toward exam room four.  
  
He walked in. Elizabeth was curled up on the gurney. Peter lightly touched her shoulder. "Elizabeth sweeite" Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Peter standing over her . She whispered "Peter" he smiled at her "Hey sleepy head did you have a nice nap" Elizabeth sat up her hand automatically went to her stomach. Peter smiled "are you hungry want to go grab some lunch?" Elizabeth was nervous "Lunch would be great" Peter took her hand and helped her off the gurney.   
  
Peter and Elizabeth went to Doc Magoo' s and after lunch they went for a walk along the lake. They sat down on a near by bench. Elizabeth turned to Peter "Peter there's something I want to tell you" Peter said "Really well there's something I want to ask you" They both sat there looking at each other wondering what they had to tell each other.  
  
  
Surprises   
Part 3 : Surprises Shared   
Coming Soon!!!   



	3. Chapter 3:Surprises Shared

Surprises  
Part 3: Surprises Shared  
  
  
  
Peter and Elizabeth sat on the bench looking at each other. Peter nervously got down on one knee and gently took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Elizabeth you give my life meaning , You're the last thing on my mind every night and the first thing on my mind every morning I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" "Elizabeth what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" Peter pulled out the little box and opened it revealing the diamond ring inside to Elizabeth. Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth as tears silently slid down her cheeks. She turned away from him. Peter didn't understand he sat down on the bench and put his arm around her. "Elizabeth honey what is it what's wrong?" Elizabeth turned to face him. She whispers "Peter remember I said I had something to tell you" Peter wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yes" she looked right at him "Well Peter this may change your mind about the proposal" Peter was worried now. "Elizabeth what are you trying to tell me?" She whispers "Peter I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant"  
  
  
Peter sat there a minute letting the news sink in. He took both of Elizabeth's hands and smiled at her. "Elizabeth that's wonderful!" Elizabeth smiled a little "It is?" Peter caressed the tops of her hands with his thumbs. "Of course it is Elizabeth you just told me that we're having a baby" he kissed her "so will you marry me?" Elizabeth smiled "Yes Peter yes I'll marry you !" Peter removed the ring from its box and slid it on to Elizabeth's finger. Elizabeth looked at the ring "Oh Peter it's beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Peter kissed her and said "its not as beautiful as the woman wearing it."  
  
Elizabeth smiled she was excited "Oh Peter I have so much to do a wedding to plan, a baby on the way" She leaned against him and they sat there looking out at the lake for a few minutes. Elizabeth jumped up breaking the silence "Peter lets go back to the ER and tell everyone!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench. As they walked back toward the ER Peter smiled he hadn't been this happy since Reese was born. He couldn't believe he was marring Elizabeth and they were having a baby. They reached the ER they stopped at the door Elizabeth noticed Peter smiling "Peter what are you thinking about" Peter responded with one word "You" Elizabeth giggled. "So Peter are you ready to face everyone in the ER" Peter squeezed her hand "As long as I have you I'm ready for anything." Elizabeth smiled at him. They slowly walked into the ER.  
  
  
Surprises   
Part 4: Surprises Revealed  
Coming Soon!   



	4. Chapter 4: Surprises Revealed

Surprises  
  
Part 4: Surprises Revealed  
  
  
Peter and Elizabeth walked into the ER. They saw Doug and Carol by the ambulance bay. Elizabeth smiled at Carol's bulging belly thinking it wouldn't be long until her own belly was bulging. Elizabeth looked at Peter with a big grin on her face she whispers "lets go tell Doug and Carol ! Peter loved seeing Elizabeth so happy. "Ok Elizabeth lets go tell them" Elizabeth pulled Peter over to the couple. "Doug, Carol, Peter and I have something to tell you!" Carol and Doug smiled "What is it guys" Elizabeth giggles "Peter and I are getting married!" Elizabeth sticks her hand out showing them her ring. Doug and Carol hug her "Elizabeth, Peter that's great ! Congratulations!!" Peter smiled "Elizabeth aren't you going to tell them our other news?" Elizabeth grins "They already know about the baby Peter they along with Kerry took care of me earlier when I got sick." Peter thought "no wonder Kerry kept smiling at me." Elizabeth said "Carol I want to ask you something" Carol couldn't imagine what she wanted to ask her. Elizabeth smiled "Carol will you be my maid of honor?" Carol smiled and hugged her "Elizabeth I'd be honored" Just then Doug and Carol' pagers went off alerting them that there were patients to treat. Doug hugged Elizabeth "Well guys work calls congratulations on the engagement and the baby." The couple hurried off into the ER leaving Peter and Elizabeth alone.  
  
  
Elizabeth took a hold of Peter's hand "Peter I'm thirsty lets go to the lounge and get something to drink then we can tell some more of our friends". Peter and Elizabeth walked in to the lounge to find Kerry and Carter leaning against the counter, holding hands, and whispering to each other. Peter cleared his throat making Kerry and Carter aware of their presence in the room. Kerry quickly dropped Carter's hand. Her face turning bright red. Kerry spoke nervously "Peter, Elizabeth umm hi we were umm just discussing a patient." Peter laughed "Yeah I'm sure you were" "Elizabeth and I have something to tell you." Elizabeth blurted out "We're getting married!" She showed them her ring. Carter kissed Elizabeth's cheek "I'm so happy for both of you congratulations!" Kerry smiled hugging them both "congratulations you two" she looked at Elizabeth "or should I say three" Carter looked at Kerry "what do you mean three" Elizabeth answers for her "Carter I'm pregnant" Carter smiled "wow a baby that's fantastic!" Peter grabbed Carter "can I talk to you for second?" Carter nodded "Sure Peter " Elizabeth smiled at Kerry "I need to talk to you too Kerry" Kerry smiled "Ok"   
  
Peter nervously cracked his knuckles "Umm Carter I was wondering if you'd be my bestman?" Carter was shocked Peter Benton just asked him to be his bestman! Carter smiled "Peter I'd love to" Peter smiled "thanks man" Elizabeth knew that Kerry may not like this idea but she was going to ask her anyway and hope she said yes. "Kerry would you be one of my bridesmaids?" Kerry was speechless a few tears formed in her eyes. "Elizabeth I'm touched no one has ever asked me anything like that but I can't I have this stupid thing." She held up her crutch. Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her shoulder "Kerry I don't care about your crutch I want you in my wedding" Kerry smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Elizabeth" Elizabeth hugged her back "So does that mean you'll do it?" Kerry nodded "Yes Elizabeth I will" Elizabeth smiled "Great!" Elizabeth nudged her with her elbow. "So when are you and Carter getting married" All Kerry could do was giggle.  
  
Peter and Carter walked back over to the ladies. Carter looked at Kerry "Hey what's so funny" Kerry stopped laughing "nothing John it was nothing" Carter put his arm around Kerry's waist "Ok Kerry if you say so. Elizabeth looked over at Peter "honey why don't we go and leave these love birds alone" Both Kerry and Carter blushed.   
  
  
Peter and Elizabeth left the lounge. They made their way through the ER telling Luka and Abby their news. Elizabeth asked Abby to be a bridesmaid too. Abby happily excepted They got hugs and congrats from them. They went on to tell Malucci, Jing Mei, Mark , Cleo, Jeanie, and Robert as well as all the nurses. Getting hugs and congrats from everyone even Robert which had surprised them both. They now sat on the roof alone. Elizabeth snuggled in Peter's arms "Just think Peter soon we'll be married with a baby" "I love you Peter." Peter placed his hand on her stomach "Yep and I can't wait" "I love you too Elizabeth"  
  
  
Surprises   
Part 5: Dr. and Mrs. Benton  
Coming Soon!!!   
  



	5. Chapter 5A: Dr. and Mrs. Benton

Surprises  
  
Part 5A: Dr. and Mrs. Benton  
  
  
FYI: A few months has passed since the last part. Carol had the twins Tess and Kate they are almost a month old. It is mid December Elizabeth is just starting to show a little. Peter and Elizabeth are getting married on Christmas day.   
  
  
  
Elizabeth Corday sat in the lounge surrounded by bridal magazines. Her and Peter were getting married in a few short weeks and she still hand so much to do. She rubbed her her slightly bulging belly. She sighed "Oh sweeite mommy has so much to do how will she get it all done in time for the wedding. Carol and Doug walked into the lounge each holding a twin. Carol smiled "So Elizabeth were you just talking to yourself" Elizabeth laughed "Nope I was talking to the baby" She stood up and looked at the tiny baby in Carol's arms. "Kate or Tess" she asked. Carol set her baby bag on the table. "Kate" " would you like to hold her" Elizabeth grinned. "Absolutely" Carol gently placed the baby in her arms. "Kate say hi to Aunt Elizabeth" Elizabeth gently rocked the baby. "Carol she is so beautiful" Carol smiled "Thank you Elizabeth." She loved holding Kate and she couldn't wait until she was holding her and Peter's baby in her arms. Kate started to get fussy. Elizabeth looked at Carol "I think somebody is hungry" she handed Kate back to her mommy.   
  
Elizabeth picked up the bridal magazine with the bridesmaid dresses in it. She really liked the baby blue gowns with spaghetti string straps. She shows the magazine to Carol. "Carol what do you think of this dress" she pointed at the baby blue one. Carol looked at the picture. "Elizabeth its beautiful is that the dress that Abby, Kerry and I will be wearing?" Elizabeth nodded. "Yes it is". Elizabeth sighed with relief she had one less thing to worry about. Carol was curious "So what does your wedding gown look like?" Elizabeth giggled with excitement. "Well its cream white off the shoulders cut in a low v shape at the front and the veil is the best part its attached to a beautiful diamond tiara" Carol smiled "Wow it sounds lovely" Elizabeth frowned a little "Yeah lets just hope it fits" Carol couldn't resist. "Don't worry Elizabeth its not how it fits that's important its how easy it is for Peter to get you out of it" Elizabeth blushed a little and she said "How fast did Doug get you out of your gown?" Doug heard his name and walked over to them still holding Tess. He grinned I got her out of that dress faster than you could say Mr. and Mrs. Ross" Now it was Carol's turn to blush. "Very funny Doug" Doug started laughing. Carol looked at Elizabeth "Well we better get the girls to daycare I'll see you later. They left the lounge but Elizabeth could still hear Doug's laughter.   
  
  
Elizabeth sat back down to continue working on the wedding. Her wedding gown and the bridesmaid dresses were all set as well as the flowers. She would carry a huge bouquet of white and light pink roses. The brides maids would carry identical but smaller bouquets of roses. Reese is going to be the ring barer. Doug and Mark are the ushers. Her parents Isabelle and Charles Corday were flying in from London to attend the wedding. She was a little nervous about seeing her parents she saw her father about a year ago he had caught her and Peter kissing once . She hadn't seen her mother since she left London. All she really had left was the music they were to dance their fist dance to as husband and wife .  
  
  
  
Later that day Elizabeth was getting ready to go home when Kerry approached her. "Hey Elizabeth are you headed home" Elizabeth said "yes I am" Kerry smiled "Great could you do me a favor my car is in the shop could you give me a ride home" Elizabeth smiled "Sure Kerry" the two of them head out to the car.   
  
Half an hour later they arrive at Kerry's house. Kerry looked at Elizabeth "Could you come in a minute I have something to give you" Elizabeth said "ok." She slid out of the car and followed Kerry to her door. Kerry opened the door and turned on the lights. Elizabeth was shocked Kerry's living room was decerated with wedding colors and a banner that said Congratulations Elizabeth!" On the table were stacks of gifts. Carol, Abby, Jing Mei, Lucy, Jeanie, Cleo, Connie, Lydia, Chuni, Lily, Haleh, Randi, Peter's sister Jackie and his 18 year old niece were all standing there smiling . Elizabeth looked at Kerry "What is all this Kerry" Kerry smiled "Your bachelorette party silly!"   
  
  
Back at the hospital Peter scrubbed out of his last surgery for the day. He was getting ready to go home when Carter and Doug approached him. Carter grinned "Hey Peter what are you doing tonight?" Peter looked at him. "I haven't seen Elizabeth all day I'm going to go home and give her a big hug." Now Doug was grinning. Peter wondered what was going on. "Carter why do you two keep grinning like that?" Carter was still grinning. "Because Elizabeth isn't home" Peter was curious "Then where is she" Carter says "Oh she's just out with Kerry" Peter smiled "I see she's out with your girlfriend" Carter blushed "She's not my girlfriend" Peter looked at him "Sure what ever" "I'm leaving now" Carter sighed "Fine you win Peter she's my girlfriend" Peter laughed "I knew it!" Carter smiled "yeah ok how about we get out of here" Doug says " Yeah lets go to my house we can watch the sports channel on my new big screen TV" Peter sighed he really had nothing to do since Elizabeth was out with Kerry. "Ok sure lets go"  
  
They were walking up to Doug's door. Doug unlocked it and the three men walked in. Peter looked around not believing what he was seeing there was tons of junk food, beer, and loud music and Mark, Malucci, Luka, Malik, Yosh, Reggie, his brother-in-law Walt, his nephew Peanut, and Ramono. Peter turned to Doug "What is going on here?" Doug grinned "it's your bachelor party buddy" Ok now he was totally stunned everyone was here even Ramono that really shocked him. Ramono walked over to Peter "Don't look so shocked Peter I'm not as cold hearted as everyone thinks I am" Peter laughed. He went and joined the party.  
  
  
Several hours later Elizabeth's party had come to an end. Her ,Kerry and Carol were the only ones left. They were sitting on Kerry's sofa. Elizabeth looked at her two friends "Thank you guys for a great party i had a wonderful time" Elizabeth started to cry. Kerry and Carol tried to comfort her. Kerry looked at her "Elizabeth what's wrong why are you crying" Elizabeth looked at her friends "I'm getting married in two weeks and I'm scared what if I don't know how to be a good wife and mother" Carol gave her a hug "I know how you feel I felt the same way before I married Doug and had the twins its called cold feet it will pass it did with me" Kerry smiled "She's right Elizabeth you're just nervous" Elizabeth wiped away the rest of her tears she decided to mess with Kerry a little. "Nervous huh Kerry just like you were when Peter and I caught you in the lounge with your boyfriend" Kerry blushed "John is not my boyfriend he's my tenant he lives in my basement" Elizabeth started to giggle "Yeah right Kerry what ever you say but I can tell you're lying!" Kerry smiled a little "What makes you think I'm lying" Elizabeth was giggling even more "Because Kerry when ever you say Carter's name you light up like a christmas tree" Kerry sighed she knew she'd never win with these two. "Fine I give up you're right Elizabeth, John and I are together" Elizabeth and Carol hug her. Elizabeth smiles "We think its great but I do have one more question" "Will we be hearing wedding bells any time soon?" Carol grinned "Yeah I was wondering about that too" Kerry smiles "I don't know but lets just say if he were to ask I wouldn't say no" All three girls giggled and laughed. Elizabeth had forgot all about being nervous. She couldn't wait to marry Peter now.   
  
  
Surprises  
Part 5B : Dr. And Mrs. Benton  
Coming Soon!!!!!!!!  



	6. Chapter 5B: Dr. and Mrs. Benton

Surprises  
  
Part 5B: Dr. and Mrs. Benton  
  
FYI: 2 weeks has passed it is Christmas Day and Peter and Elizabeth's wedding day!  
  
  
  
Elizabeth woke up early Christmas morning. She sat up and looked outside. Sun was shining. She sighed "What a prefect day to become Mrs. Peter Benton. She got up out of bed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. She groaned at her image she was barely six months pregnant but she felt huge. The doorbell rang. Elizabeth threw on her robe and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw her parents. "Mummy, Daddy you made it!" Isabelle Corday smiled and hugged her daughter. "Of course we did darling we wouldn't miss our only daughter's wedding" Charles Corday hugged her too. "My little princess is getting married and having a baby" Elizabeth let her parents into her apartment" it was cluttered with cardboard boxes. She looked at her parents. "Sorry about the mess but I'm in the middle of moving in with Peter" The doorbell rings again. Elizabeth opens it and there stood Kerry, Carol, and Abby. The shout "Merry Christmas!" "We're here to help the blushing bride get ready!" She let her friends in. "Guys I want you to met my parents Isabelle and Charles Corday" "Mummy, Daddy these are my friends and bridesmaids Kerry Weaver, Carol Ross, and Abby Lockhart" "they are here to help me get ready" Kerry smiled at Elizabeth's mother "Care to join us Mrs. Corday" She smiles "Please call me Isabelle and I'd love to" The five women went into Elizabeth's bedroom.  
  
Elizabeth held her wedding gown against her "Look at me you guys I'm going to look like the Philsbarry dough boy!" Isabelle walked over to her daughter. "No your not dear you're going to look absolutely beautiful" She looks at Elizabeth's friends "Right girls" They all agreed with her. Elizabeth smiled "I hope you're right." She went into the bathroom to change into her gown while her friends changed into their gowns. Ten minutes later Elizabeth emerges from the bathroom in her gown. "Well how do I look" Kerry smiled "You look gorgeous" Elizabeth blushed "You guys look beautiful too" Elizabeth picked up her tiara veil and placed it on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror she was really marring Peter today.   
  
Elizabeth turned to her friends "Are we ready to go" Carol smiled "almost we have one last thing to do, you know something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue" Carol handed her a small rectangle box. "Here is your something borrowed I wore it when I married Doug" Elizabeth opened the box and took out a beautiful diamond necklace. "Carol it's beautiful" Carol helped her fasten it around her neck. Isabelle handed her daughter a small box. "Here's something new" Elizabeth opened it to fine two little tear drop shaped diamond earrings. "Oh Mummy thank you I love them." She took them out and put them on her ears. Kerry handed her also handed her a small box. Here's something old it was my mother's she wore it when she married my father" Elizabeth opened the box and inside was a small delicate bracelet. "Kerry it's beautiful" She fastened it around her wrist. Abby smiled "And here is something blue" She handed Elizabeth a baby blue garter belt. Elizabeth giggled "Thank you Abby I needed one of these" She propped her leg up on the bed and slid the garter up her leg almost to her thigh.   
  
Elizabeth her parents and her three friends piled into the limo and headed for the Carter Mansion. Elizabeth turned to Kerry "It sure was nice of Carter's Gamma to let us her mansion for the wedding" The mention of John made Kerry smile she thought about what he gave her for Christmas. Elizabeth looked at her "Kerry what's with the goofy grin?" Kerry sighed "I was just thinking about what John gave me for Christmas" Elizabeth had to know. "What did he give you" Kerry smiled "Oh just this" She showed Elizabeth, Abby and Carol her hand. Elizabeth saw the beautiful diamond ring sparkling on Kerry's finger. "Is that what I think it is?" Kerry nodded "He asked and I didn't say no" The limo was filled with shrieks of happiness.  
  
Peter was putting the finishing touch on his tux. He pinned a small white rose to the jacket. Reese ran in holding a little lace pillow. Peter scooped up his son. He signed "Hey son so what do you think about daddy marring Lizzy" Resse smiled and signed "I love Lizzy" Peter hugged him and set him back down. He was glad that Reese loved Elizabeth. Carter, Doug, and Mark walked in. Carter looked at Peter. "You wear a tux well maybe you could wear one to my wedding after all you will be the bestman" Peter turned to look at Carter "Wedding what wedding" Carter smiled "I asked Kerry to marry me this morning and she said yes" Peter smiled "Hey man that's great congratulations!" Carter says "Thanks but right now it's your wedding day we better get going" Peter grabbed Reese and they all climbed into a limo headed for the Carter Mansion.  
  
Elizabeth was in awe as they pulled up to the mansion there were beautiful Christmas decorations everywhere. They climbed out of the limo and went inside the mansion. It was incredible there were rolls of chairs for all of her and Peter's friends and family. There were beautiful clear Christmas lights strung up everywhere and right by where she and Peter would exchange their vows was a huge Christmas tree covered in clear Christmas lights and a big shining star on top. John's grandmother Millicent Carter approached them. Elizabeth turned to her "Thank you so much Mrs. Carter it's beautiful. Mrs. Carter smiled "Please call me Millicent I'm glad you like it and you look lovely dear" "You better get upstairs before your groom gets here. Elizabeth smiled as the group headed for the stairs its rails were also covered in clear Christmas lights.  
  
Peter and his friends arrive at the mansion about an hour later he was amazed by everything too. All the chairs were starting to fill up now. Jackie and Walt were there with their three kids. Reggie and Jeanie were there and so were Jing Mei, Cleo, Malucci, Luka, Lucy, Romono, Anspaugh, Randi, and all the nurses. Peter was starting to get nervous as he took his spot by the Christmas tree to wait for his bride.  
  
Upstairs Isabelle looks at her daughter "Well darling are you ready to get this show on the road. Elizabeth was very nervous her stomach was doing flip flops "Yes Mummy I think I'm ready" Isabelle kissed her daughter "The next time I see you you'll be Mrs. Peter Benton" She smiled and headed downstairs. Elizabeth heard the music begin. She looked at her three friends in their baby blue gowns and smiled "this is it guys" She picked up her rose bouquet off the bed and took her father's arm. Abby went down the stairs first followed by Kerry and then Carol. The bridal march started to play. Elizabeth slowly made her way down the stairs on her father's arm.  
  
Peter saw his bride walking toward him.He smiled as she got closer. Charles took his daughter's hand and gave it to Peter and took a seat by Isabelle. Peter whispered to her "Elizabeth you look beautiful" She blushed and whispered "thank you Peter"   
  
Elizabeth and Peter exchanged their vows and the priest says "Ok it's time for the rings. Reese appeared dressed in a little tux carrying the little lace pillow containing the two small gold rings. Elizabeth giggled and signed to Reese "don't you look adorable" Peter took one ring off the pillow. He take's Elizabeth's hand he slides the ring on to her finger and says "With this ring I be wed" Elizabeth took the other ring from the pillow and slid it on to Peter's finger and said "With this ring I be wed" The priest says "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Peter lifts her veil and kisses her passionately. The priest looks out at all the guests "I'd like to introduce Dr. and Mrs. Benton!" Peter and Elizabeth looked out at everyone they loved cheering for them.  
  
Later that evening at the reception Peter and Elizabeth danced their first dance as husband and wife to This Gift by 98 Degrees.  
The Snow is falling the city is white   
Your eyes are like diamonds tonight  
and we're all alone there's no one home  
You're finally in my arms again  
The night is silent, the moment is here  
I couldn't ask for more than having you near  
Cause I love you girl and I always will  
and now I know the moment is right  
  
Cause I've been waiting to give you this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give  
  
I thought I'd buy you something shiny and new  
I tried to find something worthy of you  
but I realized when I looked inside  
There's some things money can't buy  
I feel the magic when ever you're near  
I feel it even more this time of the year  
Cause I love you girl and I always will  
and now I know the moment is right  
  
Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live   
Tonight I'm going to give all my heart can give.  
  
Peter held Elizabeth close to him as they glided across the dance floor. He kissed her and whispered "I love you Elizabeth Benton" She whispers "I love you too Peter Benton" They share another kiss as they dance the night away in each others arms.  
  
  
Surprises  
Part 6: Baby Benton   
Coming Soon!!!!!!!!   



	7. Chapter 6:Baby Benton

Surprises  
Part 6: Baby Benton  
  
FYI: It is almost Valentines Day. The stabbing never accrues. Peter and Elizabeth have been married for almost 2 months. Elizabeth is 8 months pregnant  
  
  
  
It was almost Valentines Day and the ER was decorated with red hearts and cupids. Elizabeth Benton made her way to the desk. Carol and Kerry were talking about what they had planned for their guys for Valentines Day. Carol noticed Elizabeth. "So Elizabeth do you have anything planned for Peter" Elizabeth smiled. She rubbed her bulging belly. "Well guys there isn't much I can do I'm huge" Carol laughed You're not huge, Now I was huge!" Carol smiles "So you guys want to know what I have planned for Doug?" Kerry and Elizabeth nodded. Carol grins. "First of all the girls are spending the night with my mom , I'm going to cook him a romantic candle light dinner and for dessert he'll have me in a brand new teddy!" Elizabeth giggled "I think he'd rather have you wearing nothing at all!" All three of them started laughing. Doug walked over and placed a chart on the rack. They looked right at him and laughed even more. Doug grinned "Ok guys what's so funny" Carol smiled "Nothing honey we were just having some girl talk" Doug looked at them. "Oj if you say so" he turned and walked away and they continued to laugh.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Kerry "So what do you have planned for Carter" Kerry blushed "Well actually John made all the plans he's taking me out to dinner and then a horse and carriage ride I told him it would probably be too cold for that and he said if you get cold you can snuggle up with me I'll keep you warm" Elizabeth sighed "That is so sweet" "I have no idea what to do for Peter" Just then Peter snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her and placing his hand on her stomach. "Did I hear you say my name" Elizabeth smiled she turned to face him. " Hey honey I missed you" Peter grinned "Really I missed you too" He leaned in and kissed her. Carol groaned "Come on guys that's gross get a room" Elizabeth looked at her. Carol shook her head "Newly weds are disgusting" and she started laughing. Kerry nudged her "Hey watch it I'll be a newly wed soon" Now all of them were laughing. Peter's pager sounded. "Sorry Elizabeth I'm needed in the OR" Elizabeth pretends to pout "Ok but I'll miss you" She kisses his cheek. Peter kisses her cheek "I'll miss you too" and he dashes off to the OR.  
  
  
A few days have passed and it is now Valentine's Day. The ER was having a party. Everyone was having a good time. Elizabeth stood in the corner. Peter was suppose to join her but he was called into surgery for an emergency appendectomy. She sighed as she watched Carol dancing with Doug, Kerry dancing with Carter , Luka dancing with Abby and some how Dave had gotten Jing Mei to dance with him. She missed Peter why did he have to get called into surgery right before the party. She walked over to the table and got some punch and a few heart shaped cookies and went back to her corner. She finished her cookies and was about to take a sip of her punch when it happened. She had a contraction. Elizabeth ignored it thinking it wasn't a real contraction but ten minutes later she had another one and it was worse than the first one. She was a little scared she still had a month to go it wasn't time yet. She had a few more contractions each one more painful than the one before. She couldn't take it anymore she made her way to Kerry and Carter. Kerry took one look at her and knew something was wrong. "Elizabeth honey what is it what's wrong" Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. She looked at Kerry "The baby it's coming" Kerry looked at her "Elizabeth are you sure " Just then Elizabeth had another contraction. "Yes Kerry I'm sure. Kerry looked to Carter "Honey go up to the OR and get Peter out of surgery now!" Carter smiled "Ok Sweeite" he kissed Kerry's cheek and ran toward the elevator.  
  
Kerry, Doug, Carol, and Abby helped Elizabeth into an exam room. Carol helped her into a gown and Doug lifted her to the bed. Elizabeth started crying "I want Peter" Kerry whiped her forehead with a cool cloth. "It's ok Elizabeth , John went to get him "  
  
Up in the OR Carter grabs a mask and walks into OR 2. He walks over to Peter. "Peter we need you in the ER" Peter looked at him over his mask "Not now Carter I'm busy go find Elizabeth she'll cover for me" Carter sighed "Umm I can't do that because Elizabeth is in labor that's why we need you in the ER" Peter's eyes grew wide like saucers. "What!!" he turned to Ramono "Robert can you finish for me" Ramomo smiled a little "Yeah go on get out of here Lizzy needs you" Peter stripped off his gloves and mask and followed Carter to the ER.  
  
Elizabeth was breathing , screaming and crying. She was so scared right now all she wanted was Peter. Sahe looked at Kerry "I'm scared I still had a month to go please tell me the baby will be ok" Kerry smiled "Don't worry Elizabeth the baby will be just fine.   
The door opened and Peter walked in her raced over to Elizabeth's side. "It's ok honey I'm here" She squeezed his hand "Oh Peter it really hurts" Peter felt bad for her he wished he could take the pain for her.   
Elizabeth's contractions started coming close together. Kerry examined her and told her she was ready to push with her next contraction.  
Elizabeth was covered in sweat and tears. She was tired. Her next contraction came and Kerry told her to push. Elizabeth started crying "I can't I'm to tired. Peter gently held her up. "You can do it Elizabeth I know you can." She looked into Peter's soft brown eyes they were filled with love. She whispers "Ok Peter I'll try" With Peter's help she pushes Kerry announces that the head was out and it will only take a few more pushes to get the baby out. Peter gently holds her up again. She pushes a few more times and the room is suddenly filled with the sounds of a crying baby. Kerry smiles "Congratulations it's a girl!!" Kerry places the baby on Elizabeth's stomach. She hand's Peter the scissors so he can cut the cord. Elizabeth gently rubbed the bay's head "Oh Peter she's beautiful" Peter kisses Elizabeth's forehead he says "just like her mother"  
Doug takes the baby and with Abby's help they wash her, weight her, and wrap her in a warm pink blanket. He walks over to Elizabeth and Peter. He places the baby in her mommy's arms. Elizabeth looks at Doug. "Is she healthy Doug" He smiles at her "Don't worry Elizabeth she's a perfect 6 lb 3 oz baby girl" Elizabeth smiles "Thank you Doug" She looks at Peter "Now all she needs is a name" Peter smiles and whispers something in her ear. Elizabeth smiles "Honey it's prefect." Kerry says "So what's her name?" Elizabeth took a hold of Peter's hand. "Guys meet our daughter Eriqa Allison Benton" Kerry, Abby, Carter, Carol, and Doug all took turns hugging Elizabeth and Peter then they all left leaving the family alone.   
  
Elizabeth looked at Peter "Sorry I ruined Valentines Day." Peter sat down on the bed next to her. "Elizabeth don't be silly you didn't ruin it you made it better by giving me the greatest Valentines Day gift, I love you Elizabeth" he kissed her. "And I love you Eriqa Allison Benton" He looked at Elizabeth "You know what there's one more thing that would make this moment better I'll be right back" Elizabeth watched Peter leave wondering what he had up his sleeve.  
  
Ten minutes later Peter walked back in holding a dozen whitle and light pink roses just like the ones in her wedding bouquet and Reese. He set Reese down and he raced over to the bed he signed "Mommy you had the baby!" Elizabeth signed "Yes I did sweetie, this is your baby sister Eriqa Allison Benton" Reese smiled and signed "she's pretty mommy just like you" Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Reese" Peter came over and sat on the bed next to Elizabeth. He kissed her "Happy Valentines Day Elizabeth" She sighed it was the perfect Valentine's Day she was with the three people that mattered most to her, her husband Peter, her son Reese and her new daughter Eriqa. She kissed Peter "Happy Valentines Day "I love you Peter" Peter smiled "I love you too" He held Elizabeth and the baby in one arm and Reese in the other. This was the second happiest day of his life the first being the day he married Elizabeth. He held his family close feeling like the luckiest man in the world.  
  
Surprises   
Part 7:  
Coming Soon!!!!!  



End file.
